


What is Sander great at?

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Hello, everyone! I'm back!Sorry for the lack of content these last few months, but now that Robbe's season is almost over, I'll finally have some time to start posting some of my favorite Robbe x Sander prompts here too!As always, you can always find me on tumblr at @ayellowcurtain
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	What is Sander great at?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of content these last few months, but now that Robbe's season is almost over, I'll finally have some time to start posting some of my favorite Robbe x Sander prompts here too!  
> As always, you can always find me on tumblr at @ayellowcurtain

* * *

“Alright, boys! Ready?” Robbe can’t really see Jens, just hear his voice behind the camera. He feels a little self-aware of all the lights and cameras on him. For some reason, the boys decided to go full on movie-budget while filming this week’s video. At least Sander is right next to him, looking so cool and relaxed in front of the cameras. He’s a natural.

“As ready as I’m ever going to be, I guess…” Sander smiles to him, putting his arm around Robbe’s neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss, looking at the camera after.

Nobody says anything, they just start recording apparently and Robbe feels even dumber, sitting up straight and Jens coughs behind the camera, Robbe can only see his hands holding a piece of paper right underneath the camera.

They start very easy, introducing themselves, giving their relationship status and Robbe is constantly having to remind himself to look at the camera and not at his hot boyfriend and how outgoing he is.

“Do you remember the first thing you said to him?” Jens asks and Sander answers so quickly that makes Robbe think about his own answer that he’ll have to give afterward. “Oh, yeah. I do. Do you?” Sander asks him.

“Yeah, you were asking about where the coffee was at the beach house, he didn’t even say hi first, just went straight to the important question.” Robbe looks at his boyfriend and he bumps their shoulders against each other.

“Yeah! I was so freaking nervous, didn’t know if you would find it funny like I thought it was inside my head.” Robbe shakes his head, looking forward or they won’t be able to keep their hands to themselves.

“How do you feel when you think of me?” Aaron asks and they both look over the camera, seeing Moyo’s and Aaron’s shadows and then whispering to each other until Aaron asks the question again. “How do you feel when you think of _Robbe_?”

Sander looks at the boys behind the camera, they’re having way too much fun asking the questions. “I don’t think anyone here really wants to know the details about how I feel while thinking about you…”

There’s a very long and awkward silence that’s interrupted by loud waves of laughter and Jens letting all his cards fall on the ground. Robbe can feel his neck getting red, followed by his cheeks and Sander must notice too because he puts his arm around Robbe’s neck again, smiling against his cheek.

“Come on! Next question, Moyo!” He asks as he watches Jens fumbles to grab his cards from the floor, giving it to Moyo, standing right next to him. Moyo goes through some cards and finally stops.

“What is Sander great at?”

“Sex. With Robbe.” Sander answers for him and Robbe just wants to dig a hole and hide inside of it, but he turns his face to look at Sander that smiles, brushing their lips together as he whispers a quiet what?

The boys are trying to laugh without making a noise, but Robbe can hear them clearly laughing their ass off.

“Let’s just cut that out. He’s great at making jokes in the most inappropriate times, he’s great at making everyone around him feel loved and understood, he makes the best croque ever…” Sander doesn’t let him finish, brushing their lips together again, but it’s just them smiling against each other.

“What do you guys argue about the most?” Jens asks this time and Sander is the one that has to answer.

“Sex, but he is the best at it, by a very long fucking shot.” Robbe tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. Obviously, he’s just making a joke, they are really good at understanding what the other wants during sex.

Jens is coughing after choking on his own saliva, Robbe can’t see, but he’s sure Jens is uncomfortable now, hearing all this talk about Robbe having sex, also probably thinking about the similar past he and Sander share.

“Stop! Or you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” Sander surrenders, opening his arms.

“What is his favorite color? You have to say it at the same time.” Robbe is sure about his answer, Sander looks at him and does the count down.

“Blue.”

“White.” They look at each other and Sander is frowning. Robbe is sure his boyfriend doesn’t own one thing that’s blue, how is his favorite color blue? 

“God, we should break up, you really don’t know me.” Sander raises his eyebrows, but sits even closer to Robbe, putting his hand on his inner thigh. 

“Fuck you. Your favorite color is not blue!” 

“Yes, it is!” Sander looks at him, trying not to laugh and Robbe just wants to punch him in a loving way.

“What is the one thing that you love most about Robbe?” Sander takes a very deep breath, pressing his fingertips lightly around Robbe’s thigh and Robbe can’t look at him. After messing up every answer, now he wants to be all serious and cute. 

“You’re the most caring, selfless person I’ve ever met, you always put others first and usually forget about yourself. You’re the nicest, most organized person, not because you want to, but because you don’t want to get in other people’s way. And you love wholeheartedly and you’re handsome and cute and so fucking sexy-” It’s Robbe turns to cut his speech short by kissing him and he can hear the others clapping behind the came. 

“And cut!” 


End file.
